Carlisles Daughter
by ShadowsDaughter
Summary: Isabella Cullen was born 500 years ago and is roaming the earth pointlessly, that is until she finds her father in the cullens clan. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Ok warning this is my first fan fiction and it might not turn out very good

_**Ok warning this is my first fan fiction and it might not turn out very good. Characters are a little OOC.**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Hey I guess you probably want an idea who I am right? I mean I guess you since your reading my story. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I'm the only child of Clarise and Carlisle Cullen. I have my mothers dark brown hair, I have my fathers face , I'm very tall 5' 9"**(A/N is that right?)**, and i had my fathers blue eyes-but now there a golden yellow for being a "vegetarian". I love to sing and I loved helping out people who were sick , But since im a vampire I cant risk being around humans(I have a pretty low self control), and finally i cant risk exposing myself. I almost did that and a confrontation from the Volturi it wasn't very pleasant. But thats a story for later.

I run around for fun-which is all i can do. You see im a Vampire and im about i dont know 500 years old. I've always been by my self, well, I've ran into some single stragglers but I tend to shy away from them since my first encounter with a vampire named Laurent.

You see well about 300 years ago I was in Texas just passing through. No harm there right? Wrong. Well apparently i was in this covens territory. So I just tried going through hopefully unnoticed. But just as I was about to pass out of the state a vampire with dark and red eyes was suddenly in front of me. I froze not knowing what I should do. Then he straightened out of his attack couch and smiled at me . I thought that he was going ti let me pass so I went to run around him when he grabbed my arm and I looked back at him.

"Hello my name is Laurent and you do know that this is territory to my coven right?" He asks smiling politely. and I figured the only way to leave was to be nice back have a polite talk then be on my way.

"I'm Bella. Very nice to meet you and I'm sorry about being on your land I'm just trying to pass through." I explained.

"Visiting some friends?" He inquires and I shake my head no."Hmmmmmmm, well would mind staying here with me? I mean Victoria and James won't mind at all if you do, as long as you don't get on their bad side." He added with a chuckle. I think he seemed very pleasant and I really have no where to go...

I unfortunately said yes. In the beginning they were all very nice and welcomed me in with open arms. I was very happy. Then I grew very close to Laurent and we soon became an 'item'. Victoria was ecstatic! But James was the exact opposite well to put it plainly he was pissed. I didn't know why so I figured that he and Laurent had a fight so I just brushed it aside thinking nothing of it. Then a few weeks later I was in my room reading when James walked in. I asked what he wanted and he told me that I knew But then I didn't. Then the next thing I knew I was stripped naked and was being raped I screamed and struggled but it was no use. Then Victoria and Laurent walked in. It was all a blur James was pulled off me, I got clothes on, Victoria and laurient were screaming their heads off, and James told them that I lied and had a power to hypnotize people and i made him come onto me. I was firious then they all kicked me out saying that if I came to their land again they'd kill me.

I was pulled back from my thoughts from a scent of vampires about 7 different ones old and new. Great i'm on someones land. Ugh! I might as well just go greet them so i can avoid problems and be on my way to Canada. I ran to this beautiful two storied house, with a huge front and back lawn, a garden, a gazebo, and a steam can be heard a little ways away. I run up to the door and knock. The door opens to reveal a guy about 6' 2"**(?) **with golden eyes an angelic face, and the thing that stood out the most was his hair it was a copperish/bronze color. He smiles politely.

"Can I help you?" He asks with the most beautiful voice i ever heard. I was about to respond when I heard...

"Isabella?" A blonde man asks. He looked familiar. Wait it's not him. I was at his funeral. Was the casket open? I dont remember. but right now all I can think is. Oh. My. God.

"Dad?" I ask him. My dad Carlisle Cullen.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Okay thats the first chapter i know its not the best but what do you think? please R+R. Honesty Please. Thanks!!_**

**_Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok warning this is my first fan fiction and it might not turn out very good

_**Ok warning this is my first fan fiction and it might not turn out very good. Characters are a little OOC.**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Hey I guess you probably want an idea who I am right? I mean I guess you since your reading my story. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I'm the only child of Clarise and Carlisle Cullen. I have my mothers dark brown hair, I have my fathers face , I'm very tall 5' 9"**(A/N is that right?)**, and i had my fathers blue eyes-but now there a golden yellow for being a "vegetarian". I love to sing and I loved helping out people who were sick , But since im a vampire I cant risk being around humans(I have a pretty low self control), and finally i cant risk exposing myself. I almost did that and a confrontation from the Volturi it wasn't very pleasant. But thats a story for later.

I run around for fun-which is all i can do. You see im a Vampire and im about i dont know 500 years old. I've always been by my self, well, I've ran into some single stragglers but I tend to shy away from them since my first encounter with a vampire named Laurent.

You see well about 300 years ago I was in Texas just passing through. No harm there right? Wrong. Well apparently i was in this covens territory. So I just tried going through hopefully unnoticed. But just as I was about to pass out of the state a vampire with dark and red eyes was suddenly in front of me. I froze not knowing what I should do. Then he straightened out of his attack couch and smiled at me . I thought that he was going ti let me pass so I went to run around him when he grabbed my arm and I looked back at him.

"Hello my name is Laurent and you do know that this is territory to my coven right?" He asks smiling politely. and I figured the only way to leave was to be nice back have a polite talk then be on my way.

"I'm Bella. Very nice to meet you and I'm sorry about being on your land I'm just trying to pass through." I explained.

"Visiting some friends?" He inquires and I shake my head no."Hmmmmmmm, well would mind staying here with me? I mean Victoria and James won't mind at all if you do, as long as you don't get on their bad side." He added with a chuckle. I think he seemed very pleasant and I really have no where to go...

I unfortunately said yes. In the beginning they were all very nice and welcomed me in with open arms. I was very happy. Then I grew very close to Laurent and we soon became an 'item'. Victoria was ecstatic! But James was the exact opposite well to put it plainly he was pissed. I didn't know why so I figured that he and Laurent had a fight so I just brushed it aside thinking nothing of it. Then a few weeks later I was in my room reading when James walked in. I asked what he wanted and he told me that I knew But then I didn't. Then the next thing I knew I was stripped naked and was being raped I screamed and struggled but it was no use. Then Victoria and Laurent walked in. It was all a blur James was pulled off me, I got clothes on, Victoria and laurient were screaming their heads off, and James told them that I lied and had a power to hypnotize people and i made him come onto me. I was firious then they all kicked me out saying that if I came to their land again they'd kill me.

I was pulled back from my thoughts from a scent of vampires about 7 different ones old and new. Great i'm on someones land. Ugh! I might as well just go greet them so i can avoid problems and be on my way to Canada. I ran to this beautiful two storied house, with a huge front and back lawn, a garden, a gazebo, and a steam can be heard a little ways away. I run up to the door and knock. The door opens to reveal a guy about 6' 2"**(?) **with golden eyes an angelic face, and the thing that stood out the most was his hair it was a copperish/bronze color. He smiles politely.

"Can I help you?" He asks with the most beautiful voice i ever heard. I was about to respond when I heard...

"Isabella?" A blonde man asks. He looked familiar. Wait it's not him. I was at his funeral. Was the casket open? I dont remember. but right now all I can think is. Oh. My. God.

"Dad?" I ask him. My dad Carlisle Cullen.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Okay thats the first chapter i know its not the best but what do you think? please R+R. Honesty Please. Thanks!!_**

**_Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey! sry mi lttle sis got into it! Umm ya sry! But thnx sooo much for the support and if ur confused bella is taller cuz her dad is a different person and height. lol._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

I ran forward and crashed into dad sending us both to the floor. I think I heard something crack. Oh well. Then before I knew I was sobbing into his chest mumbling incoherently. He rubbed my back soothingly on my back. I looked up and smiled at him.

"So, what have you been up to?" I ask out of no where. He gave me a stern looking indicating no playfulness. I get up and look down ashamed. Then I hear him laughing, I look up and he's smiling. He gives me a hug and pulls me down onto a couch.

"Bella this is my family, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." He points them all out and they smile well except Edward and Rosalie, Rosalie was glaring and Edward was just staring at me opened mouthed."and everyone this my daughter Isabella Cullen or Bella." I smile at them shyly. Alice bounced up to me.

"Hi Bella! We're going to be great friends I can already tell!" She practically sang giving me a hug. I laugh but then I was picked up from behind by Emmet. I scream, kick, punch-a reflex reaction I only felt safe in dads arms, and he finally drops me. I scoot away as far as possible shaking until my back hits the wall they all start to come closer looking concerned-even Rosalie.

"GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream felling like the walls were closing in on me. They all take a couple steps back except Rosalie who was staring at me with a calculating face. Then she gasped and looked horrified. She came closer and hugged me.

"It's okay let5 it out he's not here, He's not here." She said rocking me back and forth. How did she know? "It happened to me. I know what it feels like. Shhhh." She murmered and I start sobbing. Again. Finally like an hour later I pulled back and smiled at her and she returns it. I look around and they all looked shocked. Dad clears his throat.

"Okay, Umm, well why dont we talk about this?" He jestered to the couches. We all sat down I was on the couch between Rosalie and Dad. I looked around nervous and they all werelooking at me. Great. Then Rosalie growled and they all looked away. "So Bells would you mind explaining what happened back there?" He asks me. I look down. " Are you okay?" He asks. I nod.

" To tell you what that was about I'd have to tell you what happened after you left." I whisper. They all nod. I take a deep breath " Well you see..."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner things have been kinda hectic for with skool coming up! And thanks for the reviews and support i realy appreciate it!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"...When you "died" Dad, Mom was devastated she would lock herself in your study and sit there behind your desk, doing nothing but sit there for about four or five days. She wouldn't believe you were gone and then after your funeral I went to takl to her and she finally snapped and was sobbing her heart out and after that day ahe was getting better, she was eating and sleeping in her bed, she would sit and sew and tell me stories of you when I was a baby. Then the next day she was happy almost too happy and it kind of scared me but i thought nothing of it. That night before we retired to bed she told me she loved me very much and that she always would and i said it back but i was confused-what did she mean? then later that night I-I heard the gunshot in her room and the later the maids scream I ran to your room and she-she was just lying there on the floor in a puddle of her own blood and then I-I-I" I couldn't finish i was sobbing to hard I felt Dad hug me and I felt him shaking too. I don't know how long it was when we finally stopped but it was a while. I sat up but still was holding Dads hand.

"Its okay if you want to stop dear. We dont need to hear the rest." Esme said. Everyone nodded ageement. I took a deep breath.

"No I need to finish. Anyway, A couple days later was the funeral for her. And since I was seventeen I was able to inherit the money you and Mom had. So I stayed at that house but I was like a zombie I wouldn't eat or sleep I just stared out the window. I was so lost I didn't know what to do, I mean when you "died" I took it hard but I had Mon with me and I had to help her but with you both gone I was so _lost. _Then after a couple weeks I went for a walk in the woods thinking that walk might be something I needed but boy was I wrong. I was walking for hours but I didn't stop I didn't want to stop it felt like was leaving the bad memories there then with me. Then I was so lost so lost and I was exhausted so I sat down then I must have fell a asleep Because when I opened them again it was in the middle of the night and I saw this man walk out. I was scared of him his clothes looked ripped up, his shirt had blood running down the front and his eyes they were like a-a monster eyes from hell. Then the next thing I knew he was growling and on top of me then I remember intense pain in my neck I screamed out but then I fainted. When I woke up I was alone and it was night. It was weird I felt so different. Then I turned and ran to town in a few minutes it was scary but then I was walking down the road towards home I saw Mrs. Johnsen Moms bestfreind when she she saw me she cried in relief and hugged me, then I-I became an animal she was dead infront of me I rememer her screaming then going dead quiet I was so freaked out I couldn't figure out what I was then Mrs. Johnsens son Tommy run aroud the courner and strait to his mom I a-attacked him too then it was like I was snapped back into reality at what I was doing so I turned and fled not knowing what else to do.After that day I stayed inthe forests learned to hunt animals and gain control then after a while I thought the at I had finally got it perfect after a few slips here and there for 200 years I went into town and I was doin good but then in a alley way a man had a bloody nose I lost it I attacked him and no one noticed so I ran fleeing back into the forest and stayed there running into a few humans along way on accident. Then a while later I was going through what is Texas and _them_ " I said it like swear word.

"Who did you meet?" Rosalie asked sqeezing the hand on my lap. I sigh and look at the cieling for a few minutes. "Bella? You okay?" I heard Rosalie ask. I nod and sigh again.

"That day I met Laurent, Victoria and James. When I first met them they were all pleasent asking me to stay with them so I did after hanging out with them for a while. Laurent was nice and charming, Victoria was pleasent an dpolite, but James he was a little off he was polite but didn't really say anything. So after a while me and Laurent started dating Victoria was extactic and James semmed to not like the idea of me and Laurent but I pushed it off thinking the boys had a fight well after a months I was alone in my room reading when James came in and he-he did y-you know to me"I was sniffing at the non-exsistent tears, Rosalie hugged me close as did dad," and laurent and Victoria walked in and Scremed for them to help. Laurent kicked James off me and James lied saying I had some power and made him go on me and they _believed **him**_ and I was kicked out so I was roaming around by myself again running into other stragglers as my self but I stayed away as far as possible I went threw a couple peoples territorys and learned its easier to go to them then let them come to you. Anyway about fifty years ago I had was walking through Volterra, Italy when the sun peaked out and caught some of my hand as I flew into and alley where the shade was a little boy saw and he was trying to tell his mother what he saw but she told him it was his imagination. As I turned to go down the other side of the alley two men in cloaks appeared and told me to follow them or die so obviously I followed them and they led me to this throne room where three men were sitting there, the middle one touched the gaurds hands and he told me about them and the laws of how they roll and stuff and I told him it wouldn't happen again and he let me do but first he wanted to touch my hand and he grew frustrated that he couldn't read my mind then they had these certain guards come and try powers that had to do with my mind and none of them worked Aro was delighted abouth this and asked me if I wanted to join the gaurd and I declined gatting freaked out by the mens closeness. Then at night fall they let me leave and I fled back to the U.S. and then after a while I came here." I finished with a deep sigh.

"Um, wow, sweetheart thats alout to happen." Dad says looking pissed off since when I told them about james and ven more mad at the the Volturi thing-in fact they _all_ looked pissed. It was silent for a while. "Do you have any powers?" Dad finally asks and they all look at me.

"No I dont actually. Do any of you guys?" I ask interested about a topic that wasn't on me-I hate attention.

"I do! I can see the future but its not definate like people can change the course their on." She smiles back, she was so hyper and happy it was hard not to smile back.

"I'm an empath. I can feel emotions and I can alter them too." Jasper says and I smile that was cool.

"I'm a mind reader but not like Aro I can just read whats going through the persons mind at the minute their thinking it." Edward says and if I could I would pale more then I am. What he must have heard me thinking about him.He laughs. Beautiful I found myself drowning in it. "HA! your face! its like you saw a ghost. But, no I can't read your min like Aro. " He explains as every one laugh at me I sighed loudly in relief which got them laughing harder and I found myself laughing too. I felt relaxed which I havent for the longest time. I felt at home. Home. I stiffened and stopped laughing. everyone looked at me.

"WHy are you so shocked?" Jasper asks.

"I feel like im at _home._" I whisper and Dad smiles hugging me.

"Because you _are_ home sweetheart. Your always welcomed in my home." Dad whispers back. I smile. **_Home._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well what did you think I personally liked how I ended it. but please R+R! I wanna know what you think!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey well i want to thank the people that have reviewd so far and thanks for some suggestions and compliments!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Three Weeks Later

Well life so far has been great I love being with my dad again even though he works we still have a very strong father daughter relationship like we used to. Rose, Alice, and I have become great friends, even though they drag me to the mall as often as possible but I still love them-most of the time. Then there's Esme she is really nice and she treats me like she treats Rose and Alice like I'm one of her daughters, she doesn't push but I can tell she wants to have a closer relationship like dad and me, but maybe in time. Then there's the boys, I've grown close to them to I learned to trust them in a really short time frame its really nice. Emmet is really sweet and funny, he tells constant jokes(even if some _are_lame), and Emmet and I are a team to prank the other people in the house, we call ourselves The Joke Gansta's-He made it up not me, but it makes him happy so I guess thats okay. He also taught me how to fight and I'm as good as him! He doesn't like that fact very much though. Jasper he's really nice to talk to about things he just sit and listen which is nice since everyone interrupts and stuff. We're pretty close too we go talk and read together, plus it helps because he knows about the blood lust and I feel comforted by that fact. Then lastly there's Edward(sigh) he's really nice too, me and him are the closest besides me and dad, he plays the piano and he rocks at it. Often when he plays I find my self staring at him-okay well more like gawking at him, I mean he's just perfect. An angel. That's what he is and an angel sent to me from heaven to help me get over my past troubles. Then sometimes he also sings and im practically drool at his voice. yeah im obsessed. I love him. _WAIT! _I _love _him. Woah but I guess that makes sense to me. But I know he'll never return those feelings. Because I mean look at him then at me.(sigh)

"Hey Bella. Are you okay? You were kinda staring into space for a while." Edward sid snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm? What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Great! Perfect." Ugh1 Im and idiot im blabbering.**(**me and mi friends say that!**)** "So what's up?" I ask. If I could blush I would be a tomato right now.

"Umm, nothing much. You wanna go for a run with me?" He asks looking shy. Weird he looks shy, he never does.

"Sure! Let's go." I say and walk out the door.

"Hey Edward! Hold on I need to talk to you." Dad says walkin down the stairs.

"Okay hold on Bella." He says and foolows Dad up to his study.

**Edward's POV (yeah WOOT! WOOT! thnx DeanParker!!)**

Well Bella has been here for about three weeks and they have been the best in my life. She is so beautiful with her wavy brown hair and topaz eyes that I could sink into. When she first knocked on the door I was stunned by her beauty and it was a very big shock to see her being Carlisle's daughter. When she told us her story we were all sympathetictowards her, but then she told us about her short life with laurent, Victoria and James you could tell we were pissed and then with the Volturi she has had no good luck since she came here. But anyway, she's really close to all of us more to Carlisle and I, and i'm very happy I'm someone she trusts the most. I think God has sent me an angel to bring light into my darkness. She's so _perfect_. Everything about her is perfect, her laugh which sounds like bells, even just her voice! She's so intoxicating. I love her. No doubt about that I fallin love with her when I first saw her. I can only hope she returns those feelings but I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I'm a monster and she's and angel, but I can hope.

I walk into the living room and see Bella sitting on the couch staring out the window. I sit next to and wait for to notice. Okay five minutes have passed. What is she thinking? I'll never know. "Hey Bella. Are you okay? You were kinda staring into space for a while." I tell her. And she whips her head towards me.

"Hmmm? WHat? Oh yeah I'm fine. Great! perfect." She answers as fast as Alice when she's excited. "So what's up?" She asks at normal speed looking embarrassed.

"Umm, nothing much. You wanna go for a walk with me?" I ask nervously. SNAP OUT OF IT EDWARD! I planned to tell her my feelings at my meadow-I haven't shown it to her yet.

" Sure let's go." She says and walks out the door.

_Edward hold on!_-Carlisle.

"Hey Edward! Hold on I need to talk to you." Carlisle says and I follow him to his study. He sits behind his desk and folds his hand on the desk, I sit across from him.

"What is it Carlisle?" I ask impatiently. He gives me a stern look and sigh and sink into the chair.

_Edward for a while now I've noticed yours and Bellas attraction to each other. _-Carlisle.

"Yeah I wanna tell her my feelings when we leave." I explain. He looks at me kinda angry looking.

_Edward I trust you the most out of everyone here except Bella. And a lot of things have happened to her. I just got my daughter back and I dont want to loose her._-Carlisle. I felt my eyes widen.

"Of course sir. I wouldn't, couldn't hurt Bella shes to precious to. I couldn't dream of it." I explain. I _couldn't _hurt her.

_Yes well, I trust you edward. SO you better not hurt her. IfI find that you do so help me you'll be praying for death. Now leave please and have fun , But DON'T forget. I'll know._- Carlisle. I felt my eyes widen further. I nod quickly.

"Of course sir. I won't disappoint you." I say and run down stairs and out side next to Bella. She smile at me and I feel like mush. I clear my throat. " You ready?" I ask. She nods and she follows me to the meadow. I stop and let go in front of me. She gasps at the sight and I smile.

**Bella's POV**

I gasp. It's beautiful. "What is this place?" I ask Edward dancing around the meadow.

"I found it when we first moved here. It's were I come when I want time alone from everyone else." He explains.

"Thiis yours? Why did you show it to me?" I ask sitting down. He sits down next to me.He grabs my hand I glance a frantic look at him but he smiled so I relax.

"I actually wanted to tell you something and I don't mind sharing this with you." He says and looks down I smile. He takes a deep breath and looks at me from under his eyelashes, my breath hitched in my throat. "Bella, I-I wanted to tell you that I think your very beautiful and that I think your like a shining star, my shining star that helps keep my life light instead of dark. When you told us what had happened to from your past I was so mad that anyone would want to do this to you and then we became friends and you trusted us all especially me. And I well what I'm trying to say is that I love you. Bella I love you.' He whispers at the end. I sat there frozen he loves me. He loves _me!_Except he has it all backwards he's my shining star. I look at him and he looks down. " I guess you don't feel the same way. It's okay we'll still be friend if you-" I cut him off by laughing. He looks at me strangely.

"Oh Edward! Of course I love you! Why wouldn't I? Your pperfect!" I say smiling. And his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He smiled so big it looks like it hurts. Then he turned serious and started to lean forwards and I stopped breathing. His face was a centimeter away from mine. And then our lips touched. Okay i know this will sound weird but you in books when they say you see fireworks behind your eyes and all? Well I never believed it until now. I saw all different colors and I felt so, so happy! He pulled back. And smiled. "Wow." I whisper and he nodded. I laugh and hug him tight.

"We should go home and tell the others they're getting anxious." He says. I smile and nod. I give him a quick peck and then race home. I here laughing following me, I laugh to. We reach home and stand outside the door. I took a deep breath, grab Edwards hand and we walk in and we were hit with all different questions, 'Did he kiss you?'-Emmet, 'What happened?'-Rose, Alice, Esme, Dad, and Jasper, and all things in the same variety. I laugh smiling big and everyone looks from me, to Edward, to our hands. Then Alice rushes forward and topples me over with a hug. I laugh and hug her back. Then I was hugged rom behind and swung around the room from Emmet. Edward and I all got hugs and congratulation's and such. I never felt so whole, I had my dad back, I have a new family, and I got the worlds best boyfriend. Nothing could go wrong now, right?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**the** text like this** is thoughts! :**_

**_Awe their finally together. well i would like to thank DeanParker again for the suggestion! well thats the next chappy hope you enjoy!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello ppl well I would like to say that i am very sorry for not updating sooner just that with this past week being school and volleyball practice it has been very hectic for me. But I will try to update asap when ever i can! well enjoy! I own nothing, just the plot!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**BPOV**

Yesterday Edward and I told the family of our feelings towards each other. They were all really Happy for us, I've haven't been this happy for a long time! But I could have sworn that I saw dad give Edward a really longglance, but last night I didn't think anything about it, but now I'm not so sure. But I guess its too late to ask now isn't it? Oh well.

I sighed and closed the book I was reading from dads study. I look out the window and frowned. It was very cloudy, like it was going to storm. It thundered, great a thunder storm. **_(hint, hint)_** I looked aroun the living room bored, everyone went hunting but I chose to stay behind since I hunted the other day. It started to down-pour outside. I go change into basketball shorts and a tank-top, then I ran outside giggling like I was eight years old. I took off running into the forest. After being about thirty miles from town I started to think about my surroundings. Something didn't feel right. I heard a twig snap and jumped around to a halt and saw a giant black wolf prowling and glaring at me.

I was frozen on the spot, I couldn't run off or anything, my instinct told me to something but I couldn't I was stuck-completely frozen.Then a reddish brown wolf ran next to the black one and i started to tremble in fear. They looked like they were having mental conversation nodding to me with their heads every so often. Then the black one ran behind the tree and a really big guy walked out in cut-off jeans.

"Who are you?" He damanded of me. I took a deep breath, then I noticed they smelled. Yeah they smelled real bad.

"Um, I, uh, I'm Bella Cullen." I answer in just above a whisper. The man and the reddish wolf looked at each other shocked. I took a step and back and their heads whipped back to me and the wolf growled and I heard someone else growling. It was me. I had to restrain my self from going into a defensive position.

"So the Cullens changed you?" The man asked me, his face slipping into a calm mask, while the wolf growled again.

"N-N-No, they didn't change me, I was changed a long time ago. carlisle Cullen is my biological father," THey glanced at each other shocked again, "we've been seperated for quite some time, and I just found him and his new family a few weeks ago and joined his coven." I glanced between them. the man nodded his head in thought for a couple minutes which seemed like hours to me. Finally he sighed and looked at me for he was looking at the ground.

"Well, I'm Sam Uley, and I'm the leader of the werewolf pack of La Push, and this is Jacob Black, he's second in command." He waved his arm to the dog as he said his name."And since your part of the Cullen Clan we cannot attack since they did not turn you." He sighed again rubbing the back of his neck, he looked very uncomfortable, probably because of me."But did the Cullens tell you about the treaty they all signed?" He asked me. I was confused, treaty? What treaty? Dad never mentioned a treaty.

"Um, I'm sorry I'm, um, wasn't awrae of a treaty for any thing from my father." I told them looking between the two wanting to leave all ready. Then the wolf-Jacob sighed probably thinking the same thing since he kept glancing be hind them into the thicker part of the woods. Sam still kept the calm serene mask.

"Well the rest of your coven when they first moved here they all signed a treaty form stating that the y would never kill, bite, or change a human into a blo-vampire, and that they would also not go on our land. And well your on our land, well on the very edge and Jacob caught your scent and came to get me. Butsince you didn't know or sign the treaty we cannot attack since your in the Cullen Clan. Butsince you joined would you follow me to my house and sign the treaty stating the same as the rest of your...family?" He asked. And I looked between them. I really didn't think I had a choice so I nodded my head yes. "Then will you please follow us and don't run off." He said abnd glared at the last part I cringed slightly. H ran off behind the trees agian then came out as the giant black wolf again. He nodded to me and I they took off I followed them to the woods behind the this cute little home. They both took turns going behind the trees changing. Jacob was last, he was pretty cute, if he wasn't a werewolf and I didn't have Edward I probably would date him. He noticed me staring and looked at me curiosly. I looked embaressed.

"I'll be right back with the treaty and a pen wait here." Sam said and walked off onto the house. I glanced at jacob again and noticed him looking at me I glanced down right away, if i couldv'e blushed I wold have. H ecleared his throat I looked at him.

" Well Sam will probably be in there a good ten minutes or so. So sit down." Jacob said while sitting down patting the ground. Ista down and looked at the grass. " So where are you from?" He asked me.

"Um, originally from London, but i've been to Italy, Australia, Paris, and all over the U.S. You?" I asked back. He laughed.

"I haven't left La Push at all. I was born and raised here, an I'm gonna probably gonna die here too, So How old are you?" He asked smiling I smile back kind of surprised how nice he was and stuff.

"Oh, about 508 years old." I answer and then it was my turn to laugh at him, his face was halarious.Then he started laughing too. But then he stopped and looked behind me. I turned and saw Sam standing there with an eyebrow raised, looking at Jacob. "Oh you have the treaty." I pointed out. Sam nodded and gave me the treaty and a pen. I signed my name right under dads signiture.. and gave it back. He smiled at me.

"Well since that's done you can return back over to Forks and please watch where your running next time." He said. I smiled and nodded. i got up and turned around about to run off when I heard Jacob tell me to stop I turned aoud and he handed me a peice os paper. I looked at him confused. He smiled.

"It's my number call me sometimes, I don't care if we're supposed to hate each other." He explained and I smiled shoving the nuber into my shorts pocket.

"Ok, I will. Goodby Jacob." I say and he smiles.

" Call me Jake. Bye Bells." I miled, waved and took off towards home smiling. I saw the house comeinto view and alked in. My smile slipped off my face when saw my family's faces. Dad looked so sad I wanted to cry, Esme was holding my dad rocking him bak and forth looking worried, ALice was curled onto Jaspers lar looking like she wanted to cry, Jasper had so many emotions going over his face it was hard to figure one out, Emmet's face was void of emotion, holding a distraught looking Rose on his lap. ANd the worst was Edward He looked ready sob, throw thing, scream looking at the floorwith his arms aroun hisself. I cleared my thraot an there heads all snapped to my spot in th living room door way. Alice and Rose flew at me first hugging me super hard almost as tight as Emmet does in his hugs, they kept repeating over and over 'thenk god.' I just held them then they backed away. Esme came forward saying nothing just gave me relieved smile and a hug. Next Emmet bounded forward giving me one of his famous hugs. I laughed and his booming laugh filled the romm at my hcoked espression.

"BELLA!" He screamed right into my ear. I smiled.

"EMMET!" I scream back into his ear making him wince I smirked back. he let go and I hugged Jasper.

"Wlecome back." He whispered in my ear, I smiled back. I looked at Dad and ran itno his chest his arms folded me in a fatherly hug, squeezing me tight.

"I thought I lost you agian Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"You won't loose me again dad, i promise." I whisper then turned to Edward. and I ran into his chest. We molded together perfectlt. We said nothing, no words to be said, our souls said it all. Then alice cleared her throat and we all looked at her.

"Bella? Why do smell so bad?" Sha asked and everyone sniffed the air beisides me and srcunched up their noses.

"Why do you smell like wet dog?" Edward asked, so I told them everything except getting to know Jake. They looked mad already so I don't think that they'd like it to much if I did. Then Dad looked at me worried.

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" He asked and eveyone looked at me. I shook my head no and they all sighed. I went upstairs to take a shower and put jakes phone number in the bottom of my underwear drawer. As i was walking down the stairs now in jeans and a t-shirt the power wnt out as a thunder stroked. I jumped. I walked into the living to see Alce smiling.

"So, who wants to play a game of baseball?" She asked and we all smiled.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well thats it, SO please R+R all honesty please! And if your confused on why the wolves were nicer to her. in my story the la push gang are nicer to 'veggies' and they like bella becuse she wasn't super rude to them except that one growl. and do you wan tm eto put this chappy in other ppls POV then tell me and if I get enough of one or two i'll do those plls POVs. Well Bye! R+R!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Well Hello Fellow Readers! I Wanted To Thank You All For Reviewing My Story! And I Would Also Like To Thank DeanParker and Llamalicious Twi-Hards For Helping Me With This Chappy And Also For Being Very Supportive! Well I Hope That You Enjoy This Chapter!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**BPOV**

We all ran to this really big BIG clearing. We had teamed up while we ran from the house it was Dad, me, Alice and Edward against Emmet, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle. Emmet was teasing me because he thought I couldn't play well adn I told him that I would stay on my team and he told me that I was only over here because of Edward, well that wasn't entirely wrong I also wanted to be on this team becuse of Edward and Alice's gift, unfair yes but it's a sport and its competition. I sighed and looked down at my outfit Alice dragged me into before we came over here.

(memory of the makeover.)

_We were almost walking out the door when Alice grabbed mine and Roses hand and dragged us upstairs to her room._

_"ALice what are you doing?" I asked wanting to leave already. She sighed and walked into her closet._

_"duh, Bella we're going to dress up for the game, silly!" She satrted out lowly then got chipper as she went on. She pushed a pile of clothes in my hand and shoved me into the bathroom. "Don't cme out unless your wearing it!" SHe said through the door. I sighed and looked down at the clothes and I shreiked. _

_"ALICE! I am soooooo not wearing this!" I practicaly screamed. In my hands were a mini red and white stripped skirt, a matching button up shirt that would've stopped right under my bust, and these red flats. I heard laughing downstairs from Emmet, I hissed and he shut-up. I heard ALice giigle._

_"Oh, yes you are Bella or you go out there naked. And beleive me I will!" She said threatingly. I sighed and put on the clothes and shoes. I had to admit it was cute but sooo uncomfortable. I walked out and ROse and Alice stopped talkng looking at me wide eyed._

_"What? DOes it look that bad or something?" I ask looking confused. They shook their heads no. Then they both blinked and smiled._

_"Bella you look hot!" Alice squealed and I looked down embarassed. They both laugh. "Okay it's time for hair and and makeup!" SHe said adn shoved me into a chair infront of her bathroom mirror. "Close your eyes." She told me and I did. For a hour straight I sat there my hair being pulled and brushes going over my face. i sighed and I heard Alice and Rose squeal. _

_"Oh my god Bella! Open your eyes!" Rose basically shouted right by my ear, I jmped and looked in the mirror. I was speechless, my hair was up in a half pony, with all my hair cupled perfectly in the right spot, and my make wasa amazing! I had on white sparled eyeshadow, a little black eyeliner and masscara, with red lipstick making my lips look pouty. I heard Alice and Rose giigle and I smile. I turn around to look at them. They had on the same outfit as me, ALice had her usual spiked up hair with red eyeshadow, black liner, and clear lip-gloss. Rose had her hair in a messy bun with black shadow, liner, and red lipstick as well. I sighed they looked so much better then me no matter what I did. They botrh looked at me questioably and I smile shaking my head._

_"We look great let's go." I say and walk out of theh bathroom._

_"Okay! I'll go out first then Rose, and finaly youBella okay?" Alice asked and I nodded. I went and stood in the hallway by the stairs next to rOse so they couldn't see us. I heard Jasper say 'wow' to Alice as she walked down the stairs. Then Rose went and I heard Emmet whisle softly. I sighed and stood staighter. _

_"And next Bella!" I heard Rose say in and immatation of an anouncer guy. I giggle. Turned and descended the stairs Emmet and Jasper started cat calling as soon as I was in sight I smiled at that, Dad smiled at me, and Edward looked speechless. I giggled again. I stepped down the last step and infront of Edward._

_"Bella y-you look beautiful." He stammered out and I smiled softly, he gave me his own crooked grin I have come to love in the past weeks. We all walked ou the door._

(Present)

I watched as Dad set up the plates, were they really that far apart? Oh well. Alice and Jasper were tossing the ball back and forth. Edward was talking to Esme, Rose, and Emmet. I looked down and sighed thinking about how my life went from so wrong, to so right. I sat down reflecting on all that had happened in the past and found myself gasping for breath and rocking back in forth. Dad leaving, Mom killing herself, James raping her, the volturi. All so man yt bad things and now I had found happiness. How long was it to last though? I started sobbing letting my emotions take control. I usually only did this when I was alone so Dad and Edward wouldn't be so worried but this time I couldn't top it. I heard my family saying things. I listened harder through my sobs.

"Why is she crying?" I heard Emmet ask.

"How should we know!" I heard Alice snap clearly frustrated with him.

"All I feel is sadness, such sadness, ande heartbreak." I heard Jasper whisper brokenly.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Bella?" I heard my angel ask me. I couldn't though I just sobbed harder. I felt arms go around me and touch a scar James left on me, I flinched jumping away. I heard them gasp as ilooked up at them. They all looked so lost and confused. I looked at Dad and I saw in my eyes mind all my memories flash through and everything went dark.

15 minutes later

I felt arms around me from behind, two people holding my hand.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?" I heard Edward shout. I heard Dad sigh.

"I don't know it's not heard of for vampires to faint." I heard Dad snap at Edward in very frustrated voice._ I'm right here! _I wanted to shout out but all I saw was darkness, like I was blind. I heard ALice gasp.

"I think she can hear us! Bella! Come one can you hear me? Bella come on." I heard Alice say in a soothing voice.

"Bella please. Sweatheart come on." I heard Dad whisper._Yes! Yes! I can hear you!_ I wanted to shout.

"Bella, love, please I need you here with me. please don't leave me." I heard Edward say softly in my I ear. I felt myself come back to normal. I opened my eyes to see Rose in Emmets chest sobbing, Alice huddled in Jaspers lap, Dad was holding Esme in his arms looking close to sobbing, and Edwardwas holding me his face burried in my neck.

"I love you too." I whisper. And they all look up shocked and Edward was the first to react this time he kissed me right away.

"I"_kiss_"was"_kiss_"so"_kiss_"worried!" He said between kisses I giigled and he pulled back and smiled. I smiled back and everyone took turns giving me hugs and telling me he was worrried.

"Well so who wants to play a game of baseball?" I ask and we all laugh and go into our teams and where we were supposed to go.

After a while the score was 12 to 9( A/N is that ok? o well! lol) and my team was winning! Then ALice gasped and Edward's head whipped toward her and his eyes widened. I was confused we all gathered around Alice as she was in her vision. Then she was bach to normal.

"Alice what did you see?" Dad asked being the leader. She looked at him and sighed.

"It wasn't much, just that some stragglers heard us playing and are headed our way." Alice said and sighed. Dad thought this through.

"How many?" He asked but it was to late you could hear their footsteps. There was three sets. Then a man I never thought I would see agin stepped out. Laurent. Then James and then Victoria. I gasped and stepped back behind Emmet and Edward. They stepped closer together probably thinking I was scared.

"Hello. I am Laurent, and this James and his mate Victoria." Laurent said. Dad stepped foward.

"Yes, well, I am Carlisle the leader of the Coven, and this is, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Edward, and Bella." Dad intoduced us I held my breath. _How can they not know?_

"Didn't you say eight names I only see seven." I heard Victoria ask in her soprano voice. I took a deep breath. And stepped around Emmet.

"Hello James, Victoria, Laurent."I say confidently even though inside I was freaking out. They all looked suprised to see me. I looked down.

"what the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Victoria snapped and the three glared at me I trembled in fear.

"Wait! _Who the hell are you_to say that to my Bella?!" Edward snapped. I glanced at him briefly.

"What? Didn't she tell you about us? She didn't tell you what she-" I cut off Victoria. I glared.

"I DIDN'T _DO_ANYTHING IT WAS ALL THAT SLIME BALL JAMES!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, the three looked shocked. My family was thinking then they seemed to all simultaneously and growled.

"These were the people who hurt you?" Dad asked in scary calm voice. I nodded all my family pounced on the three. Esme, Alice and Rose attacked Victoria. Dad and Jasper attacked Laurent and Edward and Emmet attacked James. I felt a shiver run through and more and more_. What was going on_? Then James found a loop hole and slipped through and shoved me back. I felt lke an explosoin go off in me and I felt power go through me. I smiled it was like I knew what I wasn't supposed to know, I knew I found my gift. I felt my eyes tingle into a foggy red color, it stared to poor and I became pissed and it started to pour and lighting lashed everywhere. James eyes widened. I pounced. then we were throwing punches and kicks going at impossible speeds, I was getting the upper hand an dthen in my eyemind I imagined him ripped to pieces to get this over with already and then he was ripped to shreds by no one then I realized it was me. I smiled slightly and looked over to Victoria and Laurent and felt my anger swell and it started getting super windy, i growled. Then they ran away. I laughed in a weird strangled laugh.I felt myself getting more angry likeI couldn't contol it. Then the ground started to quake.

"Bella! Stop!" I heard Emmet yell. _I couldn't_. Then Edward was infront of me. He held my face in his hands I felt myself calm down almost instantly and it startedto clear up to the normal cloudy forecast and the ground stopped to shake and my eyesight went back to normal. Then I was sobbing and collapsed aginst Edwards chest. He stroked my hair whisperng sweet nothing in my ear. It started to drizzle lightly. After a while I stopped and so did the rain. I looked around to see James ashes buring in flames and everyone was looking at me.

"Well let's go home and talk about this." Dad said so we all ran home and sat in the living room. Alice,Rose, Jasper, and Emmet were on the couch, Dad was on the loveseat with Esme and I was on Edwards lap who was sitting in an armchair.

"Well Bella, um, will you please tell me what that was all about?" Dad asked and then everyones attention was on me.

"I-I really don't know I was just getting angry then I was shaking and when James pushed me it was like a firework went off in me an dmy eyesight went red and I was getting more angry an dthe weather started like it was angry. Then with James I wished it would just be over and he was ripped to shreds and he was." I told them, everyone looked shocked except dad who was thinking.

"Well Bella it seem syour powers have come you can control the weather but until you learn control on how to use it your mood will influense the weather. ANd with you ripping James appat it seems you have telekinisis. Congradulations dear." Dad said and everyone said the same. It was quiet for a while.

"Well that _was_ a pretty awesome fight to watch." Emmet annoucned. We all laughed while Rose smacked himup the head.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well thata about it. So well yea READ+REVIEW! PLEASE!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Well Hola! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner just that I have been having some health issues and Im still very sick. But I cant not write so hope you enjoy this next chappy!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

We all sat there in silence after Emmets crack about the fight. I sighed and sat up straighter, since I was leaning on Edward. I looked at my new family and thought for a long time. _'What did I do to deserve such happiness?'_ I thought back to my human life about all the good times Dad, Mother and I shared. I remembered my eighth birthday.

(Memory flash back.)

_I was pacing back in forth infront of the door to my daddy's study. Today was my eight birthday and then he leaves yesterday and says he "hopes" that he would make it soon and also it's almost dark out and that means that if he's not back he's out with his freinds killing the bad guys. I only know this because I listening to moomas and daddys conversation. They don' wan tme to know what he does all night but one night he didn't comeuntil it was starting to become light outside and I heard him come home and I heard momma and daddys talk. I sighed again and looked athe door, well gave it my evil look. Momma laughed. I frowned at her what was so funny?_

_"Sweatheart he will come be patient, he will come." Momma said giving m a hug and sat back in her chair. I looked at her, Momma was very pretty she had long brown wavy hair that was in a bun, she had light carmel colored eyes with dark brown specks in them, and he was also kind of tanned. I thought about Daddy he was kinda handsome-NOT PRETTY! I learned that buys weren't preety after calling Daddy pretty in his new suit. Daddy had dirty blonde hair, pail, and had eyes the color of the sea, really dark like a stromy night. Now me I wasn't pretty or handsome, all I had was kinda pail skin, Brown straight hair-not wavy like Mommas, Dark blue eyes like dad with brown specks in them, I wasn't pretty or handsome at all. I heard a horse pull up and the sound of Daddys laugh. I gasped and raced down stairs and out the door into my Daddys back almost toppling him over. He laughed and turned around hugging me back. He Picked me up and started walking inside._

_"So hows my little birthday princess?" He asked tickling me. I giggled._

_"Daddy! I thought you wouldn't come! You know that Maria made us speacial breakfast for my birthday! Wait! Why were you gone so long Daddy? I thought that you would never make it!" I giggled as he contined to tickle me. He smiled at me._

_"ANd miss my little girls brthday? I don't think so! And Maye, just maybe I got you a special present." He ended in a whisper. My eyes widened._

_"A special birthday gift?" I whipered. He nodded going upstairs to his study._

_"Yes but you have to be extra carful not to lose it okay?" He asked smiling. I was still serious, a specail present i had to be careful with? We finally got in the study and he sat in a chair with me in his lap. He pulled out a box from his pocket and gave it to me. I carefully pulled off the wapping and opened the box. Inside was a ruby heart with diamands around the out side._

_"Wow." I whispered and stroked it. "Thankyou Daddy. Its really pretty." He nodded and put it on me I lokked down and smiled. I gave him a hug and listened to him tell a story about a princess and a knight and a couple dragons as I slipped off into sleep._

(End of memory flashback.)

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Edward whisper my name. I looked at him and smiled sadly. He cocked his head to the side questionably. I shook my head and snuggled closer to him. _'I wih I could be human again even if for a second.'_ I sighed at the thought. Then I felt stiff, like I had to stretch, confused I stood up and stretched, then gasped falling onto my knes clutching my stomach, I felt something wet on my fingers and looked down and gasped. I. Was. Bleeding! How?

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout. I fell onto my side and clamped my eyes shut whimpering my left leg started to hurt real bad. "Bella?" I heard Edward whisper. I looked at him and my vision started to swim. I gasped.

"Edward put her on your bed now!" I heard Dad yell. Edward picked me up and I was instanly in his bed, he held my hand and rubbed my cheek with hi free one. I looked at him and smiled. Then I was falling, I heard Edward shout my name but it was far away. Finally I wasa in darkness.

**EPOV **

"BELLA!" I screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head. Carlisle came in with Emmet and Jasper.

"Get him out of here." Carlilse commanded and Emmet and Jasper each grabbed one of my arms and forcfully dragged me out of the room. Carlisle locked the door even though I could have went through the door but I thought of Bella some of the door might hurt Bella. I collapsed outside the door. Emmet and Jasper satisfied thatI wouldn't do anything wen t to comfort their wives. All their thoughts swam in my head louder than usual.

_Please Bella be okay! We need you here._- Emse,

_Little sis, you'll pull through I know you will. you have to._-Jasper.

_Edward I know that you're listening so i'll say that I do see her waking up but when is the question. Im sorry Im worried just as you_.-Alice.

_Whoever hurt my little sis will pay! No one hrts my family no one! Please be okay Bellzy! please_!-Emmet.\

_Please Bella YOu've truned me into a better person and the whole family brighter, please be okay_.-Rosalie.

All I heard from Carlisle was some classical as if he knew that I needed music right now as much as Bella. I drowned in the music an dthought of nothing else.

**CPOV **

Whay has she been bleeding? Why does she all of sudden have a heart beat? WAIT! A heartbeat! Is somehow human again? I fixed her wounds and let her rest just standing there just holding her hands. I sighed. I was at loss. I patted her hand and kept thinking music for Edward. I walked out the door and motioned Edward to follow me to the living room. He did. I sat in the chair and ran my hand over my face. Esme came behind me and rubbed my back. Everyone looked at me. I sighed.

"I don't know whats wrong with her except that she somehow human again. I'm sorry." I told them they all looked more sad but also confused

"What do you mean? Human?" Jasper finally asked.

"I don't know how. maybe a power? I don't know." I sighed. And we all sank into our own thoughts except Edward who went upstairs with Bella. Bella. Please sweatheart be okay.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**Didn't expect that now did you? Well haha! lol! well please review and tell me your honest thoughts! R+R**_!!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well hello again I would like to saythanks to those who have been following my story and who also been very patient with me. But now here's the next chapter!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

BPOV

I don't know where I am, or how long I've been "here" but I can hear an angels voice begging me to wake up. Wake up? What? Who's talking? I listen harder, his voice was familiar. Where have I heard it? Edmund? No, that's not it. Um. EDWARD!! Oh my god! Edward! My memories came back of what had happened. Please let me out! Dear god please I need Edward! Why can't I go home? And more importantly.. WHY DO I HAVE A HEARTBEAT?! Am I really human?

EPOV

I walked into my room. Again. I sighed she's been in this comatose state for about six weeks now and I don't know how to keep much hope anymore. She was my light and now she basically gone and I can barely see. Sigh. I sat next to her and grabbed her warm, soft hand so much different from the cold, marble ones I was used to. I cleared my throat.

"Bella, I know you probably can't hear me, but, please love, please wake up. It hasn't been the same since you left. You dad-Carlisle he's-he's not have been the same since you collapsed, he still does what he did before but he's like a robot just going through the motions, not like him at all. Alice," I sigh and squeeze her hand. "she not the bubbly girl we all knew and loved she's like a garbage bin compared to what she was before. For the Past six weeks she's been in a sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, she cut up all her credit cards, hasn't shopped, it's really sad to see. Jasper well Jasper is never home anymore, he only comes once in a while to see if anything's changed and to let us know he's alive, he was really close to you and now he's sinking into a depression that he probably won't come out of. " I sniffed. "Rosalie hasn't touched or even looked at a mirror or car since you fainted without breaking down in tears, Emmet he tries to console her but there's not much he can do when he feels the same way, he hasn't cracked a joke, laughed or even smiled, when I read his thoughts all I hear is him praying for you to be okay, plus he doesn't even believe in god. And Esme she, she tries to be their for all of us especially me, but she's so close to cracking and giving up." I sighed and swallowed back my sobs. I had to get this out. "Then there's me, Bella I've never felt so, so alone and helpless. I feel like you ripped my heart out and took it with you, wherever you are. So Bella, just, just please wake up. Bella wake up." I whisper before I release her hand collapse against the bed giving into the swirling abbess(sp?) inside me.

I felt a hand brush the back of my head, I jerked away from it. It came again except this time I noticed the warmth. My head flew up to see Bella looking at me with sleepy eyes-eyes I wasn't used too, these eyes were dark blue with brown specks, way different fom the topaz ones I was used too.

"Edward." She whispered so quietly that if I wasn't a vampire I don't think I would have heard it.

"Bella." I breathe before I dashed into the living room where everyone for once was. "Guys!" I shouted bursting in to the room, their heads looked at me alarmed their thoughts going to the worst possible scenario for Bella-death. I shivered at the thought but smiled, now they looked apprehensive. "She's awake! She just woke up!" I exclaimed and they all raced into the room to see Bella sitting up on the edge of the bed, smiling slightly. Carlisle dashed forward first and gave her a crushing hug murmuring something I couldn't hear. They all took turns giving her a hug and saying something of the same sort. Then she looked at Alice's outfit and burst out laughing. Alice pouted and we all started laughing, eventually she joined too. Alice dashed out of the room muttering something about never wearing clothes like that again. Bella and me looked at each other and I found that I couldn't look away. Everyone left the house to go hunting to give us some privacy. She stood up and looked at her feet somewhat nervously? What's wrong now?

BPOV

"I'm sorry." I whisper and I felt his arms go around me, I thought about backing away to talk but decided against it, I snuggled closer into his chest. After about an half and hour he sighed.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked me sounding confused and angry? Great now I've made him angry. Good job Bella.

"For everything. For putting your family in danger, for going into a coma, and mostly I'm sorry for hurting you." I answered.

"That's fine Bella." He sounded relieved maybe? "We could care less if we were injured protecting you. We're all family and that's what families do for each other. Plus you never hurt me. Not intentionally any way, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that we're here and together." He says as we heard the front door slam letting gus know that they were home, I heard them going into different parts of the house. I sighed and looked up at him.

"I heard you." I said. He looked confused. "When you would sit and hold my hand-yes I felt that, but I could never do anything. Then today when I finally heard how everyone was it was like the cage was opened and I was alive again in my body." I said and he looked amazed, and smiled at me while looking at my clothing raising an eyebrow. I looked down and saw a little tank and short set that was dark blue, silk, with lace trimming. Greeeaaat. "I see Alice picked out my outfit." I giggled and heard Alice laugh from somewhere in the house. Then my stomach growled. I. Was. Hungry. Weird feeling to have again. I sighed and then heard Edward laughing, I blushed and looked down. My eyes widened. I. Blushed. I groaned. Now everyone when I'm embarrassed, and I'm embarrassed a lot. I turned and pushed Edward out the door who was shocked. I smiled and closed the door in his face locking it. Not like that would stop him but still he got the picture. I took a well-needed shower and changed into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I walked into the kitchen to see Esme place a plate of spaghetti on the island for me.

"Thanks Mom." I said and her smiled widened. I was confused. What? Then it clicked she was waiting for me to except her as my mother. I smiled back as she walked out the room giggling in happiness. I sighed and attacked the plate. Like I said I was hungry. Edward sat down next to me while I was eating when I was done he cleaned and put it away in a second. I smiled and walked into the kitchen and sat down on Edwards lap in a chair. I sighed.

"Dad what happened?" I asked Dad hoping he could explain all this.

"I think that you have another power the ability to turn human again but if it is reversible I do not know. Bella what were you thinking before you started bleeding?" He asked me.

"I was thinking about the past and how blissful everything was and I wished that I could be human again……." My voice trailed off as I realized that Dad was right I could transform back to a human but could I go back as a vampire again? Dad nodded.

"Hmm, well I guess that is your power, well one of your powers." Dad said looking proud but astonished as well. "Okay, Bella I want you to concentrate on being a vampire again with all your strength." Dad said. I nodded and began. I want to be a vampire, I want to be a vampire, I want to be a vampire-with red and blue streaks, I thought the last part humorously. I opened my eyes after I felt a tingle ness go through me. They were all looking at m with wide eyes and opened mouths did it work?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well that was that! Sorry that it was short but it came to me then it was gone.but hoped youlike it! But plz review and give your ideas becuse I know what I wan tto happen at the beginn9ng of the next chapter bt not much after that. Well R+R!! Please Be Honest!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N SORRY!! Plz dont hate me because i haven't been updating its just that im was having 2 F's at school so i had fix the, to atleast a C. BUT I did that! YAY! Me because i was actually grounded from the computer. :( i actualy snuck on a lot to read some other stories and review them but ya it wasn't enough time to think of the next chapter. :( BUT! I have the beggining of one right nw and it WILL be up by at least 9 o'clock! :) I have to finish alllllllll my homework first and finish the chapter than type, i actually did the next chapter in Math today, ;) hehe!! ANYWAYS!! Im really really really really sorry for all those who have been waitng for it! :( I P-R-O-M-I-S-E thst it will be done tonight!! And if you have any suggestions for the story let me know maybe ill add it to my story! BYE THNX!! :DDDD!!_**

**_ShadowsDaughter_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_HEY! well this chapter id little later than 9, i apologize, its just that homework was a little harder than expected. :) haha! well ya here it is! _**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

BPOV

"B-b-bella, your hair." Jasper slowly whispered.

"What?" I asked confused. _What was wrong with my hair?_ I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I gasped. I was my usual self-as a vampire, but with red and blue streaks. Woah. Now I could also change my appearence? Great. (Not the sarcasm) I closed my eyes, concentrating, waiting to feel the tingling feeling I felt before. I concentrated harder grabbing the counter. "Come on!" I whispered. I heard the family run to the doorway.

"Bella?" I heard Rose ask. "Are you okay?" She was whispering now. I nodded and tried harder. I started whimpering, it was like a mountain was being dropped on my head. _Why isn't this working??_ The counter started to crumple beneath my fingers, then finally I felt it go through my body. I dropped to my knees. I heard my my family gasp. I opened my eyes and looked over the ruined counter. My hair was its normal dark brown, but my eyes-they were as black as night. I tried to stand but was too weak, I needed to hunt bad I could feel my self slipping into the blood crazy monster. I tried to stand again but this time Edward picked me up, and sat me in his lap in the living room.

"Bella what the hell was that all about?" Emmet asked. I couldn't answer, I was too deep. I _needed _to quench the thirst human or not, I didn't care. Then the most worst and best sound was heard. A car was coming the peoples scents were coming off in waves. And before anyone could stop me I was out the door. I saw the car at the end of the driveway and it was all a blur. I ripped the car door off, slamming the car into the trees, and drank all the blood I could get. It all happened in three seconds, it took five for the family to get to me. I felt arms go around me to take me away. BUt I was frozen on the spot, I couldn't move. It was the family in the car, two parents about in their late twneties and a little girl who was about four. God. I. Was. A. Murderer. I ripped the arms off me and took off into the forest ignoring evryones shouts after me. I whipped out my cell phone knowing who to call. Jake.

"Hello?" A bored voice asked.

"Jake? It's me Bella." I said and pushed myself faster.

"Bella! Hey! What's up?" He sounded happier.

"Jake I know that I igned the treaty but I need to get away and I don't know where else to go." I pleaded. He chuckled.

"Of course you could, I don't care and i'm pretty sure that Sam won't care either. I think he actually likes you." He said, I sighed.

"He won't like me very much for long. " I answered my voice cracking a little. It was silent for a few seconds, I noticed that Edward was getting closer, I pushed my self faster.

"Bella. What did you do?" Jake asked sounding like he was afraid of the answer.

"Jake I-I.." I faltered. I just couldn't say it.

"Bella!" Jake gasped. I was close to the border.

"Do you want me to turn around?" I asked hoping he would say no. He was quiet again.

"No, come over follow my scent to my house, I want to know everything." He said abruptly and hung up. I sighed and swallowed my cries. I ran across the border ignoring the calls of my family at the border where they all stopped. I ran to Jakes house and rang the door bell. Jake opened and I looked at his saddened face, and I broke down. I hugged him and started sobbing. He hugged me tighter. "Oh Bells." He sighed.

EPOV

My poor poor Bella what did she do to deserve this? And who was she talking to that she could get permission to go acroos the border? Why would she want to go across the border? Why did she run away? Doesn't she love me? I need her.

JPOV (Jake)

God, a human. A HUMAN! But I couldn't get mad at Bella like I normally would with a bloodsucker, it was like she was ment to come to me. I sighed and hugged her closer. Why did this happen to her? And why am I falling in love with her after only seeing her once before?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well that's that. Not very long but IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!! Give me yours! I probably use them! So ya PLEASE R-E-V-I-E-W!! tehehe! BYE!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey well this isnt a story chapter update sorry, but I have just started a new story so I would reaaly really appreciate it if you would please read and rview it bye!_**

**_ShadowsDaughter_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_HEY HEY HEY PPL! THE INFAMUS(sp???) WRITER IS BACK!!! TEHEHE! JKJK!!! BUT YA!! HOPE U LIKE MY NEW CHAPPY!!!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

EPOV

We all ran back to the house, confused. I sighed and trudged upstairs and collapsed on my bed....Bella. She was so perfect, but why would she run off like that? And more importantly why would she go to _him_?? I mean I know it's hard when you slip, I never wanted Bella to go through that, but why did she leave? Did she not trust me?

BPOV

It was a while until I calmed down. I sat up on the couch where Jake had put me to talk to Sam. I kept seeing their faces in my head, especially that poor inocent girl. WHat did she do that deserved that punishment?!?! I sat up and walked to the kitchen where Jake and Sam were talking, but stop just outside the door.

"We have to kill her Jake." Sam said, actually sounding sorry.

"Do you think she did it on purpose?!? Did you not see how she was reacting! SHe is S-O-R-R-Y! WHy can't we just let this go! Please Sam, I don't want to take Alpha, but I will to protect Bells!" Jake said heatedly. It wass quiet for a few minutes.

"You lover her." Sam said.

"Yes." Jake whispered.

"Fine, this one time! No more slips or they have to move away or we kill her. I gotta go, I have a date with Emily." SAm said and I heard the back door close.

"WHy didn't you let him kill me?" I asked.

"Because, I love you Bella. I just couldn't let you die!" He argued.

"But, Jake I won't ever think of you like that! I mean yes, your very attractive but I love _EDWARD_ and only him. I'm sorry but your more like my brother than anything." I said, leaned against the wall. I looked at Jake after a few minutes he was thinking hard about smething. "Jake?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"If you see me as your brother, then that's what I'll be. But if you love _Edward _then why aren't you with him, instead of here?" Jake asked. That's was a good question, why did I run? I kew the answer, I thought Edward wouldn't love me for this! But if he was ashamed of me then why would he come after me to the border? He really loved me!

"Jake I'm sorry but I really have to go!" I said and ran out to hear Jake laughing behind me, I smiled, everything was perfect, for now.

JPOV

I watched run out and laughed. But my heart ached, but I would rather be her "brother" then nothing, so I guess that this would have to do, but if that blood sucking leech hurts her, well now that's a different story.

EPOV

I sighed, again. Then Alice burst into my room.

"She's coming Edward! She's coming!" She shouted and I smiled. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see her run into the lawn, smiling at me. She was home.

BPOV

I crashed into Edward and laughed. He smiled and kissed me. Emmet ran outside.

"HEY GUYS! QUIT MAKING OUT I WANNA GIVE HER A HUG!" Emmet screamed and pulled me from Edward. Everyone gave me a hug, except dad.

"Dad?" I asked and took a step toward him. He just looked at me. I felt my heart crumpling around the edges. "Daddy?" I asked again, and he pulled me into a hug so tight it hurt, but I didn't care.

"Don't leave like that again! Do you hear me! I was so scared, no matter what happens we will figure it out together." He said somehow hugged me tighter. "I love you sweatheart." He said and kissed my head.

"Love you too, Dad." I said and stepped back into Edwards arms. We all went into the living room. "So what did you guys do with _them_?" I asked my voice cracking.

"We took care of it, made it look like a car crash accident. Don't worry about go upstairs and rest, it's been a rough day for all of us." Dad said, and I nodded. Edward carried me upstairs to our room. we layed in bed just looking in each others eyes, seeing the undenied love in them, that would never, ever die.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_So ya that's it!_**

**_ plz review so I can see how you guys liked it, and plz don't hesitate to give idea! _**

**_I have a really open mind. _**

**_~~~~ShadowsDaughter~~~~_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_HEY HEY HEY PPL! THE INFAMUS(sp???) WRITER IS BACK!!! TEHEHE! JKJK!!! BUT YA!! HOPE U LIKE MY NEW CHAPPY!!!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

BPOV

I sighed and sat up, Edward did too looking at me curiously. I shook my head and went to th bathroom to take a shower, when i remebered what today's date was and froze. It was November, 15. Shit! Today I was scheduled a meeting with the vulturi! I turned and ran out and into my recently new room. I shoved clothes into a bag and was zooming around the room putting anything i might need in it. The rest of the family was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked. I sighed and just zipped up my bag, without answering. I heard Alice gasp and I knew that she knew.

"BELLA!" SHe screamed and turned me around. "Why would you go there? huh?" She asked. The family started asking questions.

"Please Alice don't tell, i'll be back by midnight, I promise." I pleaded and she nodded. I smiled kissed her forhead and looked at the family befor thinking of being back in the throne room of the Volturi. I heard the surprised gasps of the people in the room and opened my eyes. I made it to Volterra! I looked and saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius looking surprised and giggled.

"Sorry, bout that, umm but I just remembered of our meeting today and came her the fastest way." I explained. THe three recollected themselves.

"Well I see you found your powers then?" Aro asked.

"Yes, I can control weather and imagine anything I want to happen and it will." I answered. Aro looked shocked then smiled.

"Well, then, those are amazing powers! Would you mind joining us?" He asked pleasently, but I could here the comand in it.

"No." I shook my head. He growled Jane and Alec were right next to him.

"Yes, you will or we'll kill your family." He threatened, and I growled pissed. I shoved everyone in the building against a wall so they couldn't move.

"Your threatening me?" I asked very calmly. "Then sir, you don't know just who you're messing with." I started to blow wind around the room and flashed lightening at Aros face just missing, and smirked. "That's just a warning, never threaten me or my family if you plan to live another day." I threatened, and flashed home crashing through a window.

"BELLA!" I heard the family scream and everyone come to hug me, but I shoved them back with the wind, I couldn't control myself I was too dangerous. I backed up collapsing to my knees. I grabbed my head and screamed. Was it ever going to stop?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_So ya that's it! sorry it's so short but my next chappys will be too, probabaly._**

**_plz review so I can see how you guys liked it, and plz don't hesitate to give idea! _**

**_I have a really open mind. _**

**_~~~~ShadowsDaughter~~~~_**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

Abruptly all my powers stopped causing havoc, and I fell face first to the ground. I replayed what had just happened in my head......_I threatened the Volturi! Great!_ Note the sarcasm. The Volturi couldn't hurt me, but they could hurt my family! Or worse Edward! I felt arms pick me up and just closed my eyes. I felt entirely drained. I was placed on the couch in the living room when I felt my self slipping back into a black abyss, I think I screamed before I succombed to the darkness.

**Aro POV**

I WAS giddy this morning because today Isabella was suppesed to visit! I had laughed as walked into the thron room ignoring my brothers glare. They didn't like Isabella as amuch as I DID, I had enjoyed her company-but not anymore! That little wench just threatened me! She is way more powerful then when we had last met. But even though I couldn't hurt HER I could hurt her family. For I had human spies that had told me how close Isabella was to the Cullan Coven, AND With WEREWOLVES!! I growled agrivated! then an idea trickled into head and smiled.

"Ashley." I summoned one of our newest guards. She had the power to bend ones will, where her twin brother simply had the, the aura I guess you'd say that attracts you to him. They were both simply amazing.

"Yes Master Aro?" Ashley asked as she bowed her black cape swirling around her.

"I need you to help me with something; I want you to a secret mission, I'd guess you'd say." I whispered so lowly only us two heard. Then in a louder voice I announced. "Come with me to my office we must talk more on your abilities." She followed me to my secret library and sat down behind my desk. "This is what I need you to do......" After I was finished there was a nasty gleam in her eye that I liked. "Can you do that?" I asked her.

"Of course Master Aro, me and my brother will leave immediatly." SHe announced and walked out the door. I leaned back in my chair as a sadidtic grin came to my face. _Sweet, Sweet Revenge!_

**Ashley POV**

I grinned as I pack some clothes for me and my brother. Finally we would be recognized for something! After working for Aro for 50 years it was about time. I flipped open my phone and called Alex.

"Alex Speaking." My brother said formally.

"Relax it's only me. But get the jet ready." I said as I put more things in the bag.

"Why?" He asked sounding confused.

"Because Aro assigned us a private mission!" I said and I could feel the smile creep up on his face.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"ASAP" I said and walked out the door.I heard him staring the jet in the backround

"Okay, where are we going?" He asked.

"Forks, Washington." I announced an closed my phone.

**EPOV**

Bella was gone for like five minutes when all of a sudden she crashed through the window rolling Powers going crazy. Me and the family tried to help her. But she put up a block so we couldn't go by her. Then all her powers stopped and I rushed to her and picked her and set her on the couch in the living room. Then all of a sudden she screamed and collapsed. Carlisle looked so broken as he carried his daughter to the bedroom to examine her. And half an hour later he walked out looking so dead.

"She's back in a comotose state." He told us in a hollow voice. That was all I needed to hear and I was out the door. I ran all the way into Canada, when I finally stopped in a little clearing. Did the Volturi somehow hurt her? What did the Volturi say that made her so upset that her powers went out of her control? My cell rang but I ignored the call and looked at the date. **_I've been sitting her for two weeks!?!?!?!_** I called Bella back and she answered on the first ring.

"Edward." I heard the most beautiful voice say.

"BELLA!" I gasped. "Are you alright? Oh my god how long have you been awake? Jesus! I should have been there with you the whole time!" I exclaimed already running towards Forks.

"Edward! Oh my gosh! Don't come home no matter what! Stay away! Shit! They're coming!" I stopped and heard a door close and a shower start. "edward go to my old home! I'll be there as soon as possibly can! I love so much!" Then she hung up. I was confused but did as she said and went to the closest town that had an airport and got a flight to England. _What has happened?_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well hello again! Im very sorry I havent updated lately! This time it's not my fault! My internet went down for like the past month and a half! But now its all back and fixed! YAY! But antways hoped you liked this chapter please review! Even if you arent a FF member! Stilll Review! They all help! Please All honesty! All reviews are appreciated!_**

**_xXShadowsDaughterXx_**

**_;D_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey ppl! hehe well yes i am BACK! hehe sooo welll i gues hope you enjoy! You all are probably wonder WTF is goin on right? well i guess youll have to read to find out! hehe._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Memories swam through my head, some of a gorgeuos man that I somehow loved, a family that loved me, fighting for my like, being threatened. What was going on? What was my name? Where am I? I think my name was something like Izzy? No, not that, Belle? BELLA! Oh my god! Edward! I opened my eyes and flew up into a sitting position and saw Alice sitting infront of me smiling cruely at me.

"Alice?" I whispereed and she cackeled! "Alice what has happened?" I asked scared.

"Well when you went into a coma-a week ago, Eddie left, we all got depressed, but then Ashley and Alex came to visit wanting to change their lifestyle and they make us so happy! And now they helped us realize that you are really just extra baggage." Alice said and I gasped! No! Something was wrong!

"Uhh..." I trailed off. Alice laughed and threw me an outfit that was made of a white polo, black pants, and high heels.

"You shall from now on be on duty, you get free time from 12AM to 4AM everyday, but besides that you are on duty so yea like STARTING NOW!" She screamed the end and walked out. I shoved my face into the pillow and sobbed, what was going on? After a few minutes I calmed and changed into my outfit.

"Oh, Bella!" A mans voice called that I never heard before. I sighed and followed the voice outside to the bacyard to see a man(vampire) that had blode curly hair, and was almost the size of Emmett.

"Yes?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Hey there babe, looking pretty nice." He said staring at my chest, I reigned in my anger, mostly, a growl slipped through my lips. "Oh, dont get so frisky! Haha! The look on your face! You know I change your situation." He told me I looked at him, maybe he could help maybe..., "Be my mate and you'll be the queen of this place." He suggested looking as if I would say yes! I growled and frowned. "No? Thats strange."

"What did you do to my family?" I asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Well if you must know, im from the Volturi and so is my sister, and if you do anything stupid lets just say that your family members might just start slipping away, so get used to a life as a slave." He said and turned to walk away but then turned around. "Oh, yes you get the day off today, but try running and well you know..." He dissapeared in the house. I fell to my knees and sobbed harder than I ever have in my life, I was stuck!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well what do you think? and to let you know this one week before the last chpter._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_well hello people! i guess thats all i have to say.....hmmmm wierd...._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**BPOV**

**1 Week Later**

I sighed as I heard Ashley screach my name and found her throwing herself over my brothers, i made a noise of disgust in the back of my throat. Ashleys head whipped around and she glared at me, I just smiled.

"Yes?" Can I help you miss?" I asked in a voice that would sound like I was the most happiest person alive, when really I was the opposite.

"I want you to bring some towels out here and go get Carlisle." She snapped at me. "Oh, and tell the other girls and my brother we won't be back for a while." She smirked at me and I just stood there glaring at her, was she really going to sleep with my two brothers and my father?!?! I screached and lunged at her. She looked shock as we both flew into the ground she then glared at me and hissed. Then two pairs of hands picked me up off her. It was Emmet and Jasper! I growled at them and they just gave me bland look of boredom. I started sobbing and I heard Alex say something and then someone slapped me across the face, I looked up and it was Jasper. I just looked down as he and Emmet started to beat me. I did nothing they were both stronger than me alone, and together, i'd be dead in a flash I sighed and just looked away until they were finished. When they were I felt like crap I heard everyone laughing and just kept laying staring at the sky, which was darkening.

"Hmm, that was very entertaining...how about another round?" I heard Ashley say, and some punched me in the face an dI blacked out.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_I know that its short but as soon as i get 5 reviews i will continue....._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Well now five reviews are in and soo here's the next part.! I would also lik to thank all the people who reviewed, im really shocked at how many did! thanks again! I will also say a special thanks to Amy Pau for being th most excited reviewer!_**

**BPOV**

**2 Days Later**

I sighed and looked around noticing that Ashley and Alex were gone. I walked downstairs and saw ALice talking to Rose about some new fashion show and smiled, and I could almost see it, the family being normal, Edward(sigh) playing the piano, Jasper and Emmet making some bet, Esme yelling at them, and Dad was contenly working at the hospital. Alice looked at me and smiled, but it was actually genuine, my eyes widened and patted the spot next to her. I walked over cautious and sat down next to her. Rose smiled too.

"Bella, you have get us out of here soon! Please we can't leave until they-" Alice cut herself off and then her eyes went blank again as ALex and Ashley walked in the door laughing. I stood up quick and ran to my room. What was that all about? Were they only under mind control when The Devil Twins were around? I looked out the window, only if I could get the twins to leave...... I gasped and ran downstairs.

"ALex! Ashley!" I called as I ran into the living room. They both looked at me wierdly.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked and went back to looking in a magazine.

"Can I talk to you privatley please?" I asked and they both glanced at each other and nodded, walking out the door. I followed them out into the woods, and we got far enough away that no one from the house could hear us, and vise verca.

"What do you want freak?" Ashley asked. I sighed fell to my knees.

"I've been thinking about that offer to join you..." I said looked up at them. They looked confused. "Well aren't you here so that I will finally bend and do as the Volturi wish?" I asked now confused too.

"Yes, that's why we are here....but why now?" Ashley asked sharing a smile with her brother. I counted in my head, we've only been gone two minutes! They need more time!

"Well you see, I-I've been beginning to see that life is what you make and I Aro wants me to become Alex's bride and use my powers to keep himself happy, which will keep me happy why not?" I said and looked at the floor. Ashleys grin widend.

"Will you let me and my brother talk about this?" Ashley asked and walked away before I couls say anything. I smiled, I hope that they would have enough time to leave, please God let them go! It must have been fifteen minutes before they Devil Twins came back.

"We will take you to Aro the day after tomorrow to see where he wants you, now let's go back to the house." Alex muttered and they both ran in the direction of the house, I followed. When we got there though, the DEvil Twins screamed in rage. I smiled! Yes! They left! Then the Devil Twins turned to me and growled and the smile left me face. At least my family will be safe. I closed my eyes as they twins lunged at me.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well what you think?_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_WEll here's the next chappy! Please Review!_**

**_XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX_**

**BPOV**

As the twins were about to crash into me I flung my arms out at them and the wind came jolting them to the ground. I ran in the house and called Edward, when he didn't answer I freaked! Then he called me back and I told him to go where I assumed the rest of my family left. I jumped out the window and turned around the were standing there smirking at me, I growled. They tried to crash into me again, I smirked and my eyes became red tinted. I was going to kill the fuckers, no mercy. I made the lightening come and electricuted Alex to death, his sister looked shocked. I laughed and I crashed her into some trees. I willed one of her arms to rip off, and one of her legs, like I said no mercy. She screamed and I felt slightly guilty but I pushed that aside. After torturing her for a while I finally set her on fire, and had rain come put down the flames. I fell to my knees and sobbed, I hated killing, but I really had no choice! I fell to the ground and kept sobbing until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

When I woke up it was the next morning, I sighed and ran inside and changed into some, skinny jeans, a tank, some flip-flops, and a leather jacket that my wallet in the pocket and ran out the door to a car and sped to Seattle and caught a plane to London. As the flight took off I leaned back and sighed, seeing Emmets smiling face, Alice's look before entering a boutique store, Jaspers understanding hug, Roses smiling face when I tricked Em, Esme face the first time I called her mom, my fathers smiling face, and My Edwards crooked grin I could never get used too. I just flitted through my memories as the plane went to London. When we finally landed it was very late in the night, or way eraly morning. I walked into an alley way and made sure no one was watching and ran like hell. I finally found the area that my fathers estate used to be and smelt all familiar seven smells. I carshed into a clearing where they were all sitting. They all turned at my entrance just stared I gulped, had something happened?

**_XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX_**

**_Okay, well please review! hope you like it!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Well ello people! hope you enjoy this chappy...!_**

**_XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX_**

**BPOV **

They all crashed into me at once, all smiling, laughing, and crying. I laughed relieved that nothing bad has happened to them. Then eventually they calmed down and I got to greet all of them one on one. I smiled at everyone then I crshed itno Dad, and Edward at the same time. They both laughed. I finally felt home again, no one was threatening us, evrything was back to norms, I loved it!

**One Week Later**

I sighed as the the moving trucks drove down the driveway. I was going to miss this place, I found my father here again, I found a family, and I most importantly found Edward. We were going to move to Momtana for a few years so that I could work on my diet before I actually went to a school with the rest of the family. I saw Edward staring at me and sighed.

"I'll be back." I said and ran off to the reservation. As I passed the line I saw Sam nod at me in his wolf form, I nodded back. I finally reached Jakes house and knocked on the door. Jacob answered.

"Hey Bells." He said sullenly. He knew.

"Hi Jake, look I just wanted to say goodbye. And I am sorry that things didn't work out between us the way you wanted them too. I'll miss you." I said and gave him a hug, and I shocked him by kissing him goodbye. I turned around and ran, as I reached the border I heard a howl, and I knew it was Jacob. Once I got home everyone was in cars waiting for me I jumped in Edwards Volvo and grabbed his hand, he gave me a small smile and he tore off down the driveway, to our new life.

**JPOV**

I watched as she ran away and felt a tear go down my face, she kissed me, but she was leaving, she wouldn't give me a chance to prove how well I could treat her. I walked into the woods and changed, I started running, and I howled as loud as I could and kept running, I wasn't coming back for a while. But when I did I would come back to a new life.

**_XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX_**

**_Yes, I think you all know that this story has come to an end, sorry it was so crappy, but I suck at endings, and I am also telling you there will be a sequal but it was a story I have already started, its called Love at First Sight, Lterally Yes some of you may have read it but those of that have not, it's Jacobs story of finding a new love, Mayce, but the twist is that Mayce knows the Cullens, and Edward was like her big brother, but what happens when the Volturi threaten her very existance? How does Jacob react? And how do the Cullens react ta athreat of their own "kin"??? Anyway I would like to say thankyou to the people who have stauck with me through the whole thing I really appreciate it. _**

**_-ShadowsDaughter_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey everyone! I know it's been ages since you've seen an update-if you have been watching my other fanfics, and I apologize, now I could give excuses as to why I have not updated, and there are some valid reasons, but mainly just me being lazy, haha. I have decided that I want to re-write 'Carlisles Daughter', in a better format and bump the lit. level up. But, I was also thinking of spicing up the plot_**, **_and I would like to see what you all would like to be put in. Please either review here for ideas or privately message me. I am going to record peoples ideas and come to my best conclusion possible from it all. I also will credit those who helped make the idea. I shall keep this 'Carlisles Daughter' up and make a new fanfic altogether for my new one, incase anyone was wondering, so please! Review or message me with ideas! Thanks everyone!_**


	22. Please Read, Important AN!

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Carlisle's Daughter, Rewritten _****_is now underway! The first chapter is up, though it may not show up on my profile for a few hours as is how the site works. Please go read it and review on there. There will be new twists and details! If you have any suggestions for the revised fic, please PM me with the ideas and I will put them under consideration. _**

**_Thank you!_**


End file.
